


Apollo

by yuffiehighwind



Series: An Eternity in Cheese Country [20]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Dual Identity, Gen, Milwaukee, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuffiehighwind/pseuds/yuffiehighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's strange to think, now, that your brother ever had anything to do with that burning ball of gas in the sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 'fic series "An Eternity in Cheese Country," and here's why - after they were killed by Callisto and Xena, the souls of Strife, Discord, and Deimos were reincarnated in the late 20th century into three humans named Steve, Veronica, and Dave.

It's strange to think, now, that your brother ever had anything to do with that burning ball of gas in the sky. Since it's not visible anymore, does that mean he's somewhere out there sleeping off a drinking binge? Or when it takes longer than usual (cloud cover, the fat weatherman explains) to rise in the morning, is it because your brother has a hangover? You look at the textbooks...No, actually, you don't. You watch the News and it's all there for everyone to see and for the dumber citizens to comprehend, computer generated sun and clouds on the map the weatherman's pointing a chubby finger at, and that's where you see the Wonders of Nature explained to you. Your brother surely is off somewhere sprawled out on a couch after a bad trip, but this fact has nothing to do with the sun. 

Then you think he must not be alive anymore, if his status doesn't affect anything. Or maybe he never existed. Because really, you can't remember unless you think really hard even having a brother. There was Strife, and Deimos, and...No, not even them. You vaguely remember a life in California, but it's just a smokescreen, something to tell inquiring minds instead of the unbelievable truth that you used to be discordance itself. A feeling in the air, a presence in a room just seen out of the corner of a person's eye, present, pressing heavily on everyone, their patience slipping out and escaping with each second of argument, but not truly acknowledged. A shiver down a spine and a feeling passed, gone. Until Hercules, of course.

Then again, maybe Hercules didn't exist either. Maybe none of it did. But neither did California. So you're trapped in limbo, never knowing what was true and what wasn't. It's like a fuckin movie. The Matrix...Vanilla Sky...

No, your brother isn't around anymore. And he sure as hell doesn't have anything to do with the sun. And then there's a flash, and you see a tan, blonde man draped in gold and surrounded by flame. His eyes are on fire and he looks through you. 

No, he's not around anymore, and so you shouldn't even think about him. Done, gone, and perhaps (with any luck?) nonexistant.

The ball of gas has set in a spectacular array of gold and purple color that has something to do with water, light refraction, and gases and nothing to do with your petulant brother's moods. 

The sunglasses come off. Much better.


End file.
